Entre nosotros
by istharneko
Summary: “Entre nosotros hay una senda oscura que alejará nuestros caminos, que no nos permitirá tocarnos; pero a pesar de eso, en mis pesadillas, eres la luz que ilumina mis miedos.” Shonen ai/SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Tiene **Shonen Ai **y Spoilers**.

* * *

**

**Entre nosotros.

* * *

**

"_Entre nosotros hay una senda oscura que alejará nuestros caminos, que no nos permitirá tocarnos; pero a pesar de eso, en mis pesadillas, eres la luz que ilumina mis miedos."_

_**&**_

_Si él supiera este secreto que me quema por dentro, si fuera consciente de lo que guardo en mí, quizás se alejaría para siempre y no intentaría hacerme volver, como siempre ha hecho. Porque al estar alejado de él y recordarlo durante estos tres años, he conocido el pesar y el dolor._

_Creí que después de matar a mi hermano se iba a acabar, pero no fue así, porque día y noche, en mis sueños, veo su rostro y en mi mente se dibuja su cara, la cara de Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Maldita sea… Quizás si pudiera decírselo, me daría su silencio, me echaría a un lado y se iría, como siempre he querido, sólo para vaciarme de este sentimiento prohibido, de este motivo por el que aún no soy un ser sin sentimientos. Porque simplemente, él hace que todo se ilumine en los peores momentos._

_Porque a pesar de haber intentado liberarme de él con miles de mujeres, cada noche vuelve con más ahínco a mí, y el deseo que siento por él se funde con este amor irrefrenable y que no puedo sacarme del alma. _

_Y mi maldición siempre pesará sobre mí, y mi debilidad acabará por hacerme un ser patético ante mis enemigos. Porque le quiero, porque al intentar sacármelo me desgarro. _

_Soy un maldito, alguien que le hizo daño, y me pude arrepentir, pero mi orgullo no lo quiso. _

_Soy alguien que jamás osará tocarle, porque siento un amor prófugo en un recóndito rincón de mi ser; aunque jamás se lo confesaré a nadie._

_Porque para mí siempre será el único._

_**&

* * *

**_

"_Y aquí sigo, esperando a que vuelvas de ese largo camino que elegiste, el de la venganza, que vuelvas conmigo y decidas quedarte; para siempre." _

_Él es aquel al que echo más de menos, al que recuerdo todos los días en mis horas de soledad. Siempre, en los ratos en que mi mente se vuelve más clara, le extraño. Desde que se fue me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, y quise ir a buscarlo, pero él sólo quiso matarme. _

_Y aunque lloré noches enteras por el dolor y el vacío que su acción me dejó, no pude evitar volver por él, una y otra vez. Pero ese Sasuke Uchiha jamás apareció, incluso parecía que escapaba de mí. Y siento que lo quiero cerca, a mi vera, pero es un acto imposible, y mi amor no hará que vuelva; he aprendido a comprender mi destino, y ese es vivir sin él. _

_A veces me pregunto por qué lo hizo, por qué me dejó solo, ¿por qué me abandonaste Sasuke?, ¿Y por qué mierda vuelves a mi mente cuando menos lo espero?, ¿Por qué sigues siempre aquí, grabado en mi alma? ¡Vete! No quiero estar condenado a vivir por ti, no quiero recordarte una y otra vez cuando pienso que te he olvidado. _

_Por eso, sea como sea, voy a olvidarte, y cuando vuelvas te aseguro que mis sentimientos estarán aquí, pero no te permitiré descubrirlos. Porque te he esperado durante años, no me he cansado de buscarte, y me has evitado, has jugado con nuestra amistad, y sin embargo sigues aquí, preso en mis sueños. _

_Y quiero olvidarte, pero jamás podré. _

_**&**_

_**Owari

* * *

**_

**Nota: **Aquí os traigo mi primer fic shonen ai, donde Sasuke y Naruto confiesan algo que jamás se dirán. Lo hice en quince minutos, aprovechando la vena inspirativa que me viene asaltando de hace días. Y es que jamás pensé que yo iba a escribir algo así, pero hay que ver cómo cambian las cosas.

En cuanto al fic… Siempre me ha encantado esta pareja, pero ¿es demasiado cursi?, ¿Tomatazos, bolígrafos, clases de escritura, flamers de Homófobos ? Lo que sea, podéis tirármelo; no me quejaré, lo prometo. ^_^

Saludos y besitos de **Istha**.


End file.
